Smash Mansion Stories: Embarrassing Secrets!
by Chaokachu
Summary: Ness manages to get his hands on five diaries and reads them. What will he discover about the Fighters he's about to embarrass?


Smash Mansion Stories: Embarrassing Secrets!

I don't own any characters mentioned in the story. Just gotta say, so I don't get S-U-E-D.

There is a mention of Dark Sonic here, but he doesn't go further than really annoyed.

Headcanon: I imagine that when Mega Man's emotions become too extreme for him to express properly, his suit will change colour with his emotions. Ness is kind of evil in a childish way.

Ness was wandering around the Mansion, looking in each room.

Pikachu was playing with Pichu in the Amie Room.

Mega Man was shivering fearfully under a table in his Shadow Man form, trying to avoid tasting BOTW Link's cooking in the kitchen.

Mario was practicing his fireballs in the Test Room.

Luigi was waving his cape desperately at a pot plant he'd set fire to in his bedroom.

The Inklings (Orange, Blue, Pink and Green) were having a mini turf war in the Garden Room.

Generally quite normal.

"Dang, wish there was something cool to do…" Ness wished, when a devilish thought flashed across his mind. He decided he would look inside the other Fighter's diaries. He darted along to the first bedroom he came across, Sonic's bedroom, sneaked in as the blue hedgehog slept, and snatched the tiny blue jotter off his desk. Next, he went to Mega Man's room, and stole his metallic plated book. Then Toon Link's green leather-bound one, and on and on… Ness continually stole diaries from everyone he wanted to know secrets from, ran to his room, and began reading each of the latest entries.

_Sonic_

_Dear, Diary. _

_Today, I accidentally admitted I'm hydrophobic after battling Squirtle, who spat water straight in my face. It was terrifying! So much so that I reflexively kicked Squirtle hard enough in the face to give him a nosebleed. In revenge, I had to take an ice cold bath. A very ashamed Sonic, out! _

_Mega Man _

_Today was DISASTER. _

_I was playing around with my Buster when I managed to overcharge a bullet and it got stuck. So I tried to turn my Buster back into my hand, but it got jammed further, and I went to see Snake to help me. The bullet must have dislodged a little, because as soon as my room, I accidentally fired the bullet across the hallways, it ricocheted everywhere and hit me in the eye. My left eye circuitry is still in need of repair, as it has a Buster Bullet lodged in it and will do mad flickering episodes. _

_Joker _

_Long story short _

_I said that I was going to steal Mewtwo'sheart as a joke, but I didn't think Mewtwo would ever pick me up like a toy, throw me against a wall, laugh and ask "What heart, you moron?" I was super ashamed to have messed up so badly. And all in front of Bayonetta, as well. Not cool. _

_Toon Link_

_To, my favourite diary;_

_I was waving my sword around like an idiot when I broke Villager's favourite vase by mistake. I hid the fact that it was me, and I'm still living in fear that he'll find out and I'll have a not-so-friendly meeting involving his axe and my head. _

_Shulk _

_I accidentally said "I'm really feeling it!" loudly during Jigglypuff's birthday party song, and everyone glared at me like I was mad. I Speed Monado-ed it out of there two seconds later after seeing a vision of what was about to happen. _

Ness laughed uproariously as he read Shulk's diary, not noticing the owners of the books were staring at him through the doorway. Mega Man was glaring furiously, his suit turning dark crimson with his built-up rage. Shulk was biting his lip, trying not to yell at Ness in anime boy style. Sonic was growling, his fur darkening and purple sparks buzzing from his body. Toon Link was looking terrified, imaging the meeting between Villager's axe and his head. Joker was looking madder than a camel who just stood on a cactus.

Ness sighed, slightly hysterical, shut the final book and turned… only to see five maddened Fighters standing in his doorway. He became particularly concerned when he noticed Mega Man's suit turning red, starting from the feet up and the colour spreading rapidly. "Heh heh… uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okey?" he mumbled nervously. "P-p-p-p PK, uh, PK, uh-" Ness was cut off when he dodged a Buster Bullet, and Sonic, Shulk and Toon Link tackled him.

"Give back our diaries! You are stealing our heart's secrets, theif!" Joker shouted.

"ITHINKIMGONNASETFIRETOYOURFACE!" screeched Mega Man, the crimson colour brightening to vermilion as he turned to Fire Man Form. He was only stopped by Toon Link pulling out his Wind Waker, and soothing the bot boy's emotions with a wind song. Shulk nodded to Sonic, and ran off

"Let that be a lesson to you, Ness. You must never, ever steal anyone's secrets." Master Hand commanded as he made Ness do every single piece of laundry in the laundry room.

The five had handed Ness over to Master Hand, and were enjoying their sweet revenge by reading his diary (With Master Hand's permission, of course).

_Ness_

_Dear Diary_

_Today I tripped over a banana peel, landed in the mud, stood on Lucario's foot and left popcorn crumbs all over the place on film night. I think I might have bad luck._

**That's it for this short, silly story. Hope you like it, and I'll see you in the next one. ¦) **


End file.
